Hermione's Rose Tree
by DracoandHermioneforever96
Summary: Hermione has a scret rose tree at hogwarts. One day, she finds out it isn't just hers.
1. Chapter 1

**_(I am sorry for misspelled words and incorrect grammar.)_**

**7th year at hogwarts**

Hermione was studying in the library when someone bumped into her. She looked up, at a smirking _Malfoy_. "What do you want?" she asked rudely standing up to go. "Not much." he replied, still smirking disgustedly. "Except your notes for the Potions test. Slughorn doesn't like me verymuch, i need to impress him." He told her. Hermione was filled up with rage. She reached out and slapped him across the cheek, taking pleasure in his stunned expression. "Study _that_." she told him and turned away, leaving him in the library. She hurried back to the common room and sat down with Harry and Ron. "Can you believe that stupid git!" she spat. "He wanted my notes for the Potions test!" she said angrily. "What did you say?" Harry asked. "I slapped him." Hermione replied. "Wow the second time in four years." Ron said and they all burst out laughing. They then met up again for dinner in the Grand Hall. Hermione had filled out well in the last few months, she had curves and her hair was wavy, NOT bushy. Lots of oys liked her now, but she didn't like them back.

When they arrived at dinner, they sat down together. Hermione was next to Harry ad Ginny. Ginny leaned over. "What did you do to Malfoy? He's staring at you." she muttered. "Did you slap him again?" Hermione giggled. "Yeah i did actually." she replied and Ginny stared at her then laughed like Ron and Harry had. Hermione smirked and dug into the food, suddenly feeling very hungry. They ate and luaghed under the candles.

Hermione walked into her dorm after supper and changed into shorts and a tanktop. THen she walked down into the common room to study before heading to bed. She opened her Ancient Runes book and started reading the matireal. She read until Harry and Ron went up to bed, then she closed her books. She wasn't tired at all. She brushed it off as test jitters though. When she couldn't fall asleep, she slid on her favourite hoodie and zipped it up. Then she slid on a pair of sneakers and quietly snuck out of the dorm. She tied up her hair while she was walking and pulled on the hood. Then she walked out into the corridor and began her long walk out to her favourite rose tree, near the lake. She climbed the tree and sat in it looking out at the water, glistening under the moonlight and watched the waves wash up to shore. Then she heard leaves rustling behind her and whipped her head around. It was Malfoy. Her serene expression turned to sheer disgust as she glared at him. He laughed softly. "How did you get up here?" shen whispered and snapped at the same time. He pointed to his broom, stuck between two branches. "So, you made the Gryffindor Qudditch team?" he asked conversationally. "How?" he asked incerdoulusly when she nodded. "I stopped being terriffied of falling during the summer." she shrugged it off. "Ginny, Angie and I are the new Chasers for this year." she announced. Then she started climbing down. "I gotta get some rest." she stated while climbing. Draco looked at her, only _really_ noticing her for the first time. She was diffrent then he had rhought. She was more then a filthy Mudblood, she was funny, charming, very good at sports and smart. And for 6 years he had assumed that wasn't there. While Draco was studying her, Hermione changed her mind. She whistled and her Firebolt came flying out from her open window and to her. She hopped on. "Race you to the pitch." she whispered and took off up towards the moon, before grandly, kicking his but at the race.

I know it was short. Sorry


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione woke up the next morning and showered. She put on her robes and went downstairs to breakfast. Harry and Ron were already down there stuffing their faces. She rolled her eyes and sat between Harry and Ginny, who seemed to be fighting. She ate quickly. Then she glanced at Malfoy, who was staring at her intently. She looked away and told Harry and Ron she she'd meet them in Potions. Then she walked away, feeling strange. She met Harry and Ron in class and tried to be interested in what joke Ron was telling Harry this time. Finally Prof. Slughorn entered and class started. Hermione was finally able to focus on magic.

After Potions, they walked over to D.A.D.A. They passed Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle on the way. "Nice robes Weasel." Malfoy said loudly, causing Ron to turn red with rage. Hermione grabbed him. "Ron he's not worth it." she said loudly, as much to herself as anyone. Ron slowly relaxed as everyone laughed at Malfoy.  
They turned down the hallway and went to Defense Against The Dark Arts with the Ravenclaws. Proffesser Dumbledore himself was teaching the class. It was very interesting. He assgined very little homework and the bell rang. Hermione hurried to the library. She picked out some books and sat down to study. Malfoy bumped into her table. "What?" Hermione asked coldly. "Why the cold-shoulder GrangeR?" Malfoy asked. "Oh, this isn't the cold shoulder. It's my usual treat-  
ment of you." Hermione replied and left. In the pocket of her robes, she later found a note. She unfolded it. It was from Malfoy. She scanned it quickly.

Granger,  
Nice flying last night. Malfoy Hermione refolded it and stuffed it in the trash on her way out. She went up to the common room to get her books for Ancient Runes and then hurried out, not noticing Harry and Ron staring at her. She banged into Ginny while she was cllimbing through the portrait. "Hey Mione." Ginny said. Hermione looked up. "Oh hey Ginny." She dropped her head again and sped through the halls. When she arrived at Ancient Runes she slid into her usual spot at the very front in the very middle of the classroom. That way Professer Chariot could never miss her hand waving in the air. To her suprise, Malfoy sat next to her when he entered. Everyone look-  
ed a little shocked at the fact he was next to a non-pureblood of any sort. Hermione glared at him, then ignored him as usual. Until Prof. Chariot called to part-  
ner up with the student next to them. Hermione was stuck with Malfoy for the assignment and when class was finally over, she felt another note in her robes. Granger,  
Meet me at our tree tonight. I want a rematch.  
Malfoy Hermione's rage boiled up under her, and sparks flew out of her wand. "Our tree?" she muttered angrily.

That night Hermione got dressed in skinny jeans, a tanktop and her hoodie and quietly went out the window on her Firebolt. She landed at the tree and climbed up then lodged her broom inbetween to branches. She was ahead of Malfoy. When he arrived she took a deep breath and slapped him across the face again. VERY hard. He looked surprised. "Hermione, I will prove to you I am worth loving." He inisted and Hermione took off leaving him behind,staring after her. She smirked.

Later that night MALFOY found a note. He unfolded the tiny,tiny square and found Hermione's writing all over the peice of parchment. He quickly read the note.  
Malfoy,  
Good luck proving that to me.  
Granger Malfoy smirked and went to bed.

The next morning Hermione woke up and got dressed. It was Easter break, and she didn't have to wear her robes. She skipped downstairs. Harry and Ron had gone to the Weasleys for the week long vacation. But Hermione had politly declined. She wanted to see how Malfoy would try to convince her. And she couldn't do that 14 miles away from Hogwarts. She walked into the almost empty Great Hall and sat down alone at the Gryffindor table and began to eat. She was hung-  
rey. 


End file.
